That One Night NaLu
by thatonenight
Summary: Natsu teased lucy one night.But the nest day he goes ignoring her and flirting with other girls. What will lucy do? And what will happen when sting comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story So i hope you enjoy it ~(^.^)~ ~.~ ~.~ (^.^)~**

**Lucy the blonde mage came home took shower and got ready for layed down in bed and felt something besides her.**

**She look to see a sleeping boy with a pink hair other known as she would scream at him and pull him out of the bed,but lucy didn't.. instead she ignored his presence and went to bed.**

**A couple hours later lucy felt something grab her waist and pull her woke up and saw Natsu hugging told herself that he will let he didn't instead his hand was under her shirt!And she wasn't wearing a bra!**

**She grabbed his wrist and put it next to hand again slowly rose again under her shirt and was only inches away from her grabbed her breast and played with it and she gasped. "Natsu!"**

**Lucy gabbed his arm and moved it nuzzled into Lucy's was awake but kept his eyes sniffed lucys necked. **_she smells so good._ **Natsu thought. He began to sniff her neck. He moaned her name. "Lucy..mmmm...lucy you smell so good..."**

**"Natsu get up!" lucy said that multi times. She tried to move away but his grasped tighted. He started to kiss her neck."Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy said. He started to suck on her neck. She smiled and kept was on top of her and met her eyes,he licked his lips while while looking at hers.**

**Their lips touched and they were moving perfectly. Natsu stopped kissing her and layed next to her.**

**"Why did you stop?" Lucy said. "So you did like it?" Natsu said smirking. Lucy blushed and turned the other way. "Tease." "Hey Luce.'' "what?" "I was awake the whole time" Lucy gasped then Natsu pulled her close and nuzzled her.**

**"Don't worry next time you'll be screaming my name out." Natsu said smirking. Lucy gasped . "Your perv!" she said while laughing.**

**THE END!**

**Just kidding ^.^ what will happen the next the morning at the guild.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy woke up with no Natsu next to her. She sighed and got up and took a was getting ready to go to the grabbed her keys and left towards the guild.**

**Lucy walked into the guild and got "Hi's" "Morning's" and "Hello's" She replied to them all as usual. She sat down at the bar. **

**"Good morning Lucy" Mira said**

**"Morning Mira." Lucy replied.**

**"Would like anything?"**

**" have you seen Natsu and Happy."**

**"Natsu left with Lisanna somewhere, but sure he will back." Mira said while cleaning some cups.**

**Lucy frowned "thanks for telling me."**

**"Lucy?"**

**"Yea." Lucy said while she put her head down on the bar.**

**"Do you like Natsu?"**

**Lucy lifted her head up. "W-what ummm...n-no...I'll be back Mira i'm gonna go to the...uhhh library."**

**"Okay Lucy have a great time."**

**Lucy got up and walked out of the guild thinking about Natsu and Lisanna. **_Natsu likes Lisanna after all i could be so stupid to think that he likes me,UGH!_ **Just then Lucy saw Natsu and Lisanna eating together at a diner, **

**Natsu grabbed her hand and kissed it Lisanna blushed. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Lucy wanted to do something but didn't instead she kept walking towards the Library with a frown.**

**"You okay Lucy?"**

**Lucy turned around to see Sting. **

**"I-I'm fine." Lucy tried saying that with a straight voice but couldn't,her voice cracked when said fine Sting grabbed Lucy and hugged her while she cried into his shoulder.**

**"It's okay Lucy everything is going to be okay don't cry"**

**Just then Natsu looked outside the window to see Sting and Lucy hugging ****_really close._**** Natsu didn't like it. He ignored it and continued flirting with Lisanna. He told her if she wanted to go the guild. She said yes and they went. **

**Sting wiped lucy tears and looked at her. "Why are crying Lucy?No pretty girl should be crying." Lucy looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for letting me know that you here for me." "I will always be here for you Lucy." "I'm gonna go back to the guild" "Okay."**

**Lucy hugged him once more and headed towards the guild. She walked into the guild to see Natsu staring at her almost glaring at her. Natsu turned around and walked towards Lisanna and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.** _Why is he doing this to me? I didn't hurt him. Or did i?_ **Lucy thought to herself**

**"LUCY!" Luce turned around to see Levy with a book in her hand. Lucy walked towards Levy with a smile on her face. "Hey Levy." "Lucy i got a new book wanna read it with me?" "Yea sure." The two bookworms sat at the table and begin reading.**

**"Stupid Ice Princess stop Stripping!" yelled Natsu who already had flames on his hands.**

**"Wanna go flame head!" Said Gray who wasn't wearing a shirt as always. The two begin fighting. And that one person who always stopped them came back from her quest. The one and only Erza Scarlet. **

**"Stop this nonsense!" Erza said to the to boys who broke three tables. "Gray!Natsu! You two must go buy new tables. Lucy! Go with them!"**

**"O-okay." Lucy said scared. The three of them left the guild.**

**"Natsu all of this is your fault." Gray said with an annoyed tone.**

**"How was this my fault stripper." Natsu said sharply.**

**"Who started it first Lucy?" Gray said while putting his arm around Lucy.**

**"I don't want to get into this" Lucy said removing gray's hand.**

**"Awww come on lucy you know you like it when my arm is around you and your body." Gray said teasing her.**

**Natsu was quiet and didn't say a single word to lucy. They finally bought the tables and carried them to the guild. Gray and Lucy talked the whole time. Gray tried to talked to Natsu but he wouldn't put up the new tables and Lisanna ran up to Natsu and hugged him. Natsu spun her around and put her down while smiling. Lisanna glanced at lucy to make sure she was looking. **

**Lucy wasn't looking instead she was talking to Gray,Erza,Wendy,Carla,And Happy. Lisanna wasn't happy that she wasn't looking at Natsu and her.**

**"Is there something going on between you and Natsu?"**

**"No.I don't know Gray."**

**"Are you sure Lucy?" Asked Erza with a firm voice. "Happy?Has Natsu been acting weird lately."**

**" has since he's been hanging around Lisanna." **

**Lucy looked outside the window to see it got dark. "Hey i'm gonna head home." Lucy said while smiling and walking towards the guild all waved and said good-bye. Lucy was now outside and walking home.**

**"Lucy!" She turned around and saw Sting. She smiled and waved him. He hugged her and she returned the hug a little shocked. They were right outside her house. Sting pulled her closer and brought his arms around Lucy's waist while she wrapped them around his neck. He looked at Lucy and licked his lips. Their lips were only centimeters away. Lucy's back was against the wall. Sting was about to kiss lucy.**

**"Hey Luce!" someone called. Lucy sighed and sting pulled away. She saw Natsu running towards them.**

**Omg Natsu why did you ruin Lucy's/Sting's moment. Well this end of this chapter. what will happen next ~(*.*)~**


End file.
